1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to measuring apparatuses, more particularly, a measuring apparatus for measuring parallelism and a distance relative to a reference plane of a shaft object.
2. Description of Related Art
To assure proper functioning, parallelism and a distance relates to a reference plane for a shaft object is strictly required. For example, for a U-shaped heat pipe generally used in an electronic device for dissipating heat and often including two opposite portions, parallelism of the two portions, and a distance between the two portions are important and may impact radiating effect of the heat pipe. An overhead projector or a three-coordinate measuring machine is usually used to measure parallelism and a distance of the two portions of the heat pipe, which is quite inconvenient and inefficient.